Fire and Awe
by Charmed4ever
Summary: What happens when Piper Phoebe and Paige meet a 15 year old witch with powers??


Fire and Awe  
  
By Regina  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to Spelling Television and Constance Burge with the exception of Xemes and Danielle, whom I created.  
  
Piper is in the kitchen, reveling in the fact that not much has been happening lately. They haven't had any demon attacks for about 3 weeks now, and they are worried about being lulled into a false sense of security. Piper is attempting to fix waffles for breakfast. Phoebe then comes in sees the waffles are obviously not working out. Uh, Piper sweetie, do you need some help? Asks Phoebe. "No, what I need is my old skills back. These are all burnt!" "Oh, it's ok I like em that way." Paige then comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sees the burnt waffles. "Toaster giving you a hard time?" "Very funny" says Piper. "No, I am trying to make some waffles without this evil waffle maker sending them up in flames!" "Ah, I see," says Paige. "Grrrrrr!" says Piper. I give up! Well, I gotta take a shower and then head to P3, we are supposed to have gotten a new shipment of supplies in today, so I have to be there early. K, Piper, see you later! Said Phoebe. I have to talk to  
Cole, I haven't really done much with him since now that he is human, maybe we can do something today. "Well, I gotta be off to the social center" said Paige. My boss is kinda mad at me right now for the whole taking off on him the other day. All right Paige, see you later! Piper, after having taken a shower, headed to P3. On her way there, she was driving down her normal route when she came across a road construction sign ahead. Trying to avoid the mess, Piper took one of the side streets. Passing by an alley, she was very surprised to see an energy ball come flying out and hit her car. After her scream of surprise, she drove her car to the curb, and jumped out. Expecting a demon to come running after her, she stuck her head into the alley and quickly froze time. Running down to the end, not only did she find a demon, but she also found a young girl hardly older than 15, crouching behind a crate, and still moving! Very taken back by the fact that the girl did not freeze,  
Piper approached her. She tried to freeze her again, but it did not work. The girl, obviously oblivious to what Piper was doing, looked scared, but thankful. The girl came up to Piper and gave her a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" she kept saying over and over. Piper quickly recovered from her surprise, and her curiosity got the better of her. She managed to get out "who are you?" to the girl. "My name is Danielle." Piper, blowing off the freezing thing asked "but why was that guy after you?" Danielle replied "Uh, I don't know." "Oh my god" was all Piper could manage to get out. "Come on" come with me. Taking Danielle back to her house, all Piper could think about was " how am I going to help this girl?" Arriving home, Piper invited Danielle in. Danielle was silently crying, and hoping to make her feel a little better, Piper tried to engage her in conversation. "So, where are you from?" Danielle, a little encouraged, replied "my family was born here." Trying to help her feel  
better, Piper offered her a plate of cookies that she had made the other night. Danielle graciously accepted them, and after eating, fell asleep on the couch. Piper, realizing that she was now asleep decided to take this opportunity to call her sisters. Calling Phoebe, who was enjoying a romantic dinner with Cole, said that she had found a young girl who seemed to have a demon on her tail, and that she needed help. Phoebe promised to be right home. Piper then called Paige and though reluctant to come home, Paige agreed. Phoebe arrived first. "Where is she?" was the first thing asked of Piper. "She is in the living room." Phoebe then asked, "how old is she?" "I dunno." Around 15 would be my guess. "Wow!" said Phoebe. Let's go check on her, and her name is Danielle, if she is awake yet. "Got it." Said Phoebe. They walked in to the living room, only to find that Danielle was still fast asleep. "Aww, she is so cute!" said Phoebe. "Come on Phoebe, she is about 15. She is really  
not going to want to hear that." "Well, she is pretty" replied Phoebe. They then walked out of the living room so as not to wake Danielle. Paige came in the door a couple seconds later. She slammed the door, unaware that their new guest was asleep. Danielle woke up with a start, and amazingly, put her hands together making a triangle with her with her thumbs and four other fingers, and produced a force field around herself, just as Piper and Phoebe walk in ready to scold their sister for being so loud. "Woah!" was all that Phoebe could manage. "Okay, that's new!" said Piper. Paige just stood there staring. Danielle, after realizing that all was ok, (which only took about 5 seconds) lowered her force field, hoping that no one saw her. She could not have been more wrong. There stood the 3 charmed ones gaping at her. Paige was the first to speak. "You are a witch?!?" Danielle, now very upset and nervous, quickly replied "NO!" Piper, being the kind, compassionate person that she  
is, said "Danielle, it is okay, we are witches too." "PIPER!" said Phoebe. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am leaving. Bye, and thanks." "Danielle, wait!" Said Phoebe. Danielle stopped and slowly turned around. "She produced another force field around herself and said slowly "you can't hurt me. So do not try and stop me. Yes, I am a witch, but I really have to go. That warlock that was after me will stop at nothing to kill me and then he wants to kill the Charmed ones. Or so I have heard. I know you probably have no idea what I am talking about, but please, will you keep my secret? I really have to be going now." "Woah, slow down and back up." Said Paige. "The Charmed Ones?" "What would you know about it?" asked Danielle. "We ARE the Charmed ones!" said Phoebe. "Right-and I am a the queen of England." Said Danielle. "Seriously" said Piper. "We are." I am Piper; this is Phoebe, and Paige. "Ohmigod." Said Danielle very softly. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I  
had no right to be as rude to you as I was." "It's ok," said Piper. "So you guys are witches then?" Phoebe laughs. "Of course we are." "And you are to, huh?" "Uh, Yeah." Replied Danielle. "Wow that is a pretty cool power." Said Paige. "Thanks" replied Danielle. "We need to focus." Said Piper. "Who is the demon that is after you, Danielle?" "His name is Xemes. He was mortal a long time ago, I think but he killed a witch during some initiation, and now has the power to burn people. He killed my parents, and my brother, and now he is after me!" Danielle said very fast before collapsing to the floor in tears. "Honey, it is ok," said Phoebe helping Danielle to the couch. Just as she said that, Xemes came blasting through the Manor door. Paige screamed and orbed away. Piper froze him, and then Phoebe levitated and kicked him right back through the door, while Paige, coming back from her orb, called for the table lamp, and sent it at his head. Then, Piper froze him again. "Ok, any  
ideas guys?" asked Phoebe. "I say we climb the stairs to that big book in the attic and look up a vanquish!" said Paige. "I totally agree with that!" Looking out the window, Piper then realized that time had unfrozen, and Xemes had gotten away. "He's gone. We had better hurry if we want to get rid of this guy. He could be back anytime soon." "Agreed" said both Phoebe and Paige. Danielle was a little confused at this. "Vanquish?" "Yeah, it is what you use to get rid of demons and warlocks." Said Paige. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't find one!" "You don't have the book of shadows on your side either" replied Piper. "Let's go." While up in the attic the girls started talking. What did he look like again? "Come on Phoebe, we just saw him!" " Right, I remember now, here he is. "Xemes: a powerful evil that used to be a mortal, and was turned into a demon in 1700, after killing a witch and taking her power. He is a demon of the underworld with a deadly stare that penetrates the skin  
of his victims and sets it afire. "Well, this is exactly the kind of guy I want to deal with!" said Phoebe." How are we supposed to vanquish him? He has a certain power we have not really had that much experience with!" "Well maybe we can write a spell that could overcome it, since it is technically a stolen power." Said Paige. "Just what I was thinking" said Piper. "Well, let's get started!" said Danielle. After finishing the spell, the charmed ones and Danielle wait in anticipation for Xemes' return. They did not have to wait long. Xemes burst in with a will to kill. Piper quickly froze him so that they could say the vanquishing spell. Ready with the spell, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Danielle all recited:  
  
We witches, at this hour, call upon the ancient power,  
  
Dust to dust, fire and ash,  
  
With these words we will lash  
  
To where good and evil no longer clash.  
  
Slowly, Xemes melted and went up in a roar of flames. "Well, that was a vanquish!" said Phoebe. Danielle was very happy to have gotten rid of her stalker. "I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. I am forever grateful." "Don't mention it. Happy to help, you also saved ours. Who knows what we would have been like if we hadn't known that that dude was coming." Said Piper. "Thank you." "Where are you planning to go?" asked Paige. "Well, my aunt is a witch too, and she knew about Xemes. She plans for me to live with her." "That is good to hear," said Phoebe. "Good bye Danielle!" All three said, " We will miss you!" And the Charmed Ones walked back inside the Manor. Another mission accomplished. 


End file.
